kh3: The war of light and darkness
by the fat archer
Summary: A continuation of kingdom hearts, starts with king mickeys letter and ends with a war...
1. Chapter 1: the letter

Kingdom Hearts III: The War of Light and Dark….

Chapter 1: The Letter

Disclamier: I don't own anything from Disney, Square Enix, or anything else that's not mine.

"It's a letter from the king!" Yelled Sora on his old home of the Destiny Islands.

" What does it say?" asked Riku and Kairi.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, 

_First of all, great job on deafeating Xemnas. But I;m afraid to say Organization XII_

_is back. Well at least 10 are still alive. The two that remain dead are Xemnas, and Zexion, and Roxas is back with you. But here is the new list for the organization: _I: Xigbar, II: Xaldin, III: Vexen, IV: Lexeaus, V: Sa'ix, VI: Axel, VII: Demyex VIII: Luxord, IX: Maluxia, and X: Larxene.

_I Have also found something very remarkable that I must show you. I will provide a gummi ship for you within the next week so train til then._

_Your friend,_

_King Mickey_

" Damnit!" Sora screamed " I thought they were dead, and Axel my fri…"

" No you fool nobodies can't be friends, because they can't feel." Riku snapped at him while grabing Sora's shirt interrupting him.

" Stop fighting!" Kairi yelled. " We have to get ready, if you haven't forgotten the heartless are now more, and that means more nobodies."

One week passes the gummi ship arrives with Goofy, Donald, and Mickey.

" Donald, Goofy I missed you!" Said Sora running into the water.

" King Mickey!" Yelled Riku running behinde Sora.

" Wait up you two." Said kairi running to the gimmi ship.

" Come on guys we have to go to twilight town." Said King Mickey.

"But why twilight town?" Asked Sora.

" To see your past lives, the Key weilders before us three." Said Mickey.

" What, but why twilight town"? asked Kairi

" I have no idea be they're there so lets go, Highwind high speed 13" answered mickey.

" So Mickey what do you meen by "past lives"?" asked Sora.

" Your just gonna have to be patient." Mickey answered

The gummi ship finaly arrived at Twilight Town and the gang meet up with Hanner, Pence, and Olete (sorry if I misspelled her name) in the usual spot.

" Hanner, Pence, Olete whats up?" asked Sora running into the usual spot with exitment.

" Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy hey" Yelled back Pence as they ran in with two unfamiler faces.

" Sup, but uhh who are they?" Hanner asked pointing to Riku and the King.

" These are my friends, Riku and King Mickey"

" Hey" said Riku in a low tone

" Hey guys, we need you to show us the shrine again"

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Wanderers

Kingdom Hearts III: The War of Light and Darkness

Chapter 2: The Shrine

" The shrine, but why" asked Olete

" Because we need to awaken the other ten key masters." Answered Mickey

" Wait, one: You never said anything about awakening, and two: Don't you mean the ten key blade masters?" asked Sora

" No I do mean key masters, us three out of 13 key masters were the only key BLADE wielders." Answered Mickey

" Well then why wake them," asked Riku

" Because we can't defeat the organization 4 (Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi) to 13"

" But in your letter you said Xemnas, Zexion, and Roxas were gone leaving 10 left." Sora said back quickly.

" Yes but I gotten word from a good buddy of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee that they will get not just get 3 new members but an army of nobodies, heartless and the part The Great Ansem forgot, the soul, the wanderers." Said Mickey

" What are wanderers?" asked the very confused Hanner.

" When a person gives in to the darkness in their heart the heart becomes a heartless. The empty shell becomes a nobody. That leaves the person, the soul the wanderer to be the exact person but in exchange for their heart and body they receive a key weapon."

" So I'm still not whole?" asked Sora sadly

" No we are all whole and only whole key wielder can unlock the statues in the shrine."

Mean while in organization 13 

(Switching sides to the organization)

"We need three new members damnit!" Yelled the new leader Xigbar

" Were sorry sir but we don't think the apprentices are ready." Replied the second in command Xaldin

" Well too bad, I'm in command now and I say a tournament to decide witch three are ready." Said Xigbar

" If you say so". Replied Xaldin.

" Hey Lexaeus, I need to see Roth for a minute" Said Xaldin

" Fine take the little s#! see if I care, Roth you heard him get going." said Lexaeus

" Uhh sir" mumbled Roth " Yeah what?" " I was wondering why would you want me in the organization?" " I don't, but Xigbar does so you and the two other apprentices will battle to determine your rank."

" Larxene, I need to borrow Ei-" " HI XALDIN! How ya doing cutie?" said Larxene " I need to see Erika for a few minutes to find her place in the organization." "Okay! Good luck Erika."

" Luxord" said Xaldin " Yes I know go on Kent"

" Are you three ready to become true members?" " Uhh…sure" said Roth " Ya lets do it" replied Erika, " Whatever" mumbled Kent.

" Good, whoever falls first is Number XIII and from there I don't have to explain.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: The battle

KINGDOM HEARTS III: THE WAR OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS

CHAPTER 3: The Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the wanderers, Roth, Erika, and Kent (and I apologize for the misspelling of Olette, and Hayner's names in chapters 1&2)

" Ready" yelled Xaldin, " Begin!"

The three apprentices summoned their weapons, in the triangular white battlefield in eaches corner.

"Elevate" yelled Roth for his battle cry (like Demyx's "Dance, water, dance") while summoning his weapons of a pair of brass knuckles and a pair of grieve edge (a shoe with 2 blades on both sides.).

"Speed of sound!" yelled Erika, bearing a sickle (like Kohaku in InuYasha).

" Absorb!" yelled Kent and a strange kanji (Japanese lettering) appeared on his forehead meaning copy.

" So where's your weapon?" asked Erika curiously.

" You're holding it." Kent said then ran at her with his fist glowing green.

" Absorption!" yelled Kent then grabbing her arm as her whole body started to glow green.

"AAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Erika until Kent released her arm and stopped glowing green.

" What did I tell you?" said Kent the having an exact copy of Erika's sickle that glowed green in his hands.

" You bastard, what did you do to me?" asked Erika.

" See when I touch someone like I did to you, I can copy that persons weapon, magic, and fighting style."

" Nows my chance" said Roth quietly to himself. He then stepped forward; he banged his fists together, then lowered his left leg and punched the floor with his right fist. Then tall, thin, pointed, metal spires came from the floor around Erika and Kent surrounding them like jail bars.

" Impressive, but I can do better, I know all the organizations members weapons and magic except, new and old, except Xaldin, Zexion, Larxene, and you." After saying this he withdrew the sickle and concored up Sa'ix's hammer. He then shattered the metal spires like glass.

" What the…" Roth was speechless watching what not event the real Sa'ix could do.

" Now time for you to fall!" yelled Kent exchanging the colossal hammer for Xigbar's gun arrows shooting the 12 shots all hitting Roth directly in the chest.

" No, not now…" Roth said with his final breath before fainting to the ground.

" Roth the new member 13" said Xaldin in a high voice.

After Xaldin finished announcing the obvious, the metal spires around Erika dissolved and the fight continued.

" Come and get me copy cat," taunted Erika

" You asked for it." As that was said the guns merged into Demyx's sitar.

" Come on kick to the beat!" Kent yelled as he leaped to where she was with a path of geysers in his wake.

" Ha missed me." Yelled Erika who was on the exact opposite side.

" How did you get over there!" yelled Kent

Erika the appeared right behind him with her sickle up to his neck. " I told you before the speed of sound." Erika went to slash but Kent disappeared.

" Have you forgotten I copied your magic too I can go not only as fast but, faster than you."

As Kent said that Erika went into her speed of sound and kept slashing Kent all over.

" Ahhh, wait I know what to do" as Kent said that the sitar separated into two Chakrams (Axels weapon).

" Firjaga! (My own made up superior to firaga)" yelled Kent as the whole room became engorged in flames.

" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Erika being burned all around by Frijaga.

" ENOUGH!" yelled Xaldin making Kent stop. " You win the new eleven".

End Chapter 3


End file.
